The present invention is a retail package for food in which a container is provided that is formed from curvilinear cross-sectioned mating components to form the shape of a sport ball. After the retail packaging function of the container is exhausted following purchase of the item, the separate mating components of the bisected container are useful as bowls for consumption of the packaged food and can be subsequently remated to form a separately useful object such as a coin bank.
Practically since the first televised sporting event, viewers have been placing bowls and containers of snack foods on tables near their television sets. While the magnitude and competitiveness and innovation of the snack food and televised sports industries are legend, the development of packaging and containers serving a combination of these industries has languished and has been relatively static. While they predate the television and sports marketing age, bowls are a principal snack food serving container for TV viewing. Bowls, however, have tended to be relatively pedestrian, decoratively as well as structurally. Footballs, basketballs, golf balls, soccer balls, base balls, tennis balls and other sports balls are well known and have shapes that are attractive to sports fans, but heretofore have not been used as containers of snack foods for sports fans.